Demon Puberty
by Fear823
Summary: When Rin Okurmura starts to feel urges that he shouldn't be feeling, he realizes that he is going through puberty. This is no ordinary puberty though, it's demon puburty. With hormones raging, will Rin find love or will what he finds or does be meaningless? RenXRin. RinXYukio. RinXAmaimon.
1. Starting Puberty

**Author Note: Hey guys this is my first fancic ever so hope you like and please don't criticize to hard and if you have any notes on anything please tell. Also if you have any plot ideas I'm always listening. Also don't make fun of my improper grammar. IT IS HARD! \**

**This chapter is from Rin's point of view. BTW J**

**Warning: boy X boy (don't like don't read), might have some vulgar language, sex scenes, and time skip (will be notified by bold words beforehand)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own blue exorcist or any of its characters. Onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

These urges I've been having for the past week are out of control. They are strong and completely inhuman. It scares me.

The first time it happened I took it out on Yukio. I had pushed him up against a wall and started purring and growling like a crazily happy cat.

I saw everything, but had no control of my body. It was as if I was possessed by another me. That idea was the scariest thing I had ever thought of. The worst part was that I had liked it. I had liked looking at my brother in all the wrong ways. It was sickening.

Afterward I had told Yukio that I was sorry, but he just sent me away.

Now I'm heading toward Mephisto's office. _Maybe he'll help. _I thought. Things were horrible on the way there. Everyone I saw made my nether regions grow hot.

Finally I was at Mephisto's office. I knocked and heard a voice say, "Come in." I opened the door and was surprised when Mephisto said, "Ahhhhh, Rin. I've been expecting you for some time now. I'm guessing you have been experiencing some issues….."

As I stood there my eyes drifted to Amaimon. He was, as always eating a lollypop. He took it out and I saw a string of saliva connecting the two. That's when I lost it. I tensed up and lunged at Amaimon. Surprisingly he didn't dodge it or anything; he just lay there under me. As we lay there looking into each other's eyes, I felt a tug at the back of my collar and was pulled up.

This was seriously getting out of hand.

"What you are going through is puberty, my dear little brother. Every demon goes through it just like humans, but it is a slightly bit stronger for us. As you have seen and felt." Mephisto explained.

This came as a total shock to me. "Wait…. So what you're saying is I'm going through STUPID PUBERTY!" I screamed.

"Yes, but on a slightly larger scale, and if it isn't dealt with soon you would able to control it much longer"

"HUH! _This_ is controlling it." I was really getting pissed off. I sighed and said "Fine. Then how do I deal with it?"

"Well… you must have a partner of some sort to quench the burning desire within you"

"…"

"In terms you will understand, you need a fuck buddy."

"WWWHAAAAAT! A FUCKING _FUCK BUDDY! _Who's gonna willing let me fuck them?"

"I never said they had to be willing or even that you had to fuck _them_."

And with that comment I stormed out of the room in rage. _That son of a bitch, thinking that I would let myself be a uke. I don't even like guys like that_. BAM, I walked into something/one.

"Hey watch where your go….ing" What I saw blew my mind.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and help me become better. Until later, Bye.**


	2. Starting Class

**A/N: hey guys so this only the second chapter but I think it's going along well. Thanks to kdandsheela I got a few tips and this chapter should be better. Thanks a bunch. ****J You guys should go check her out.**

**Oh and FYI I forgot to tell you Rin and Shima don't really know each other, because Shima just joined the exorcist class. But no more spoilers for you, *Smirks* Ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist or any of its characters. Onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I hit the ground and was suddenly angry. _Whatever ran into me is gonna get it. _I thought with bitterness. "Hey watch where your go," I couldn't believe what had happened. "…ing." I felt blood rush to my cheeks when I saw what ran into me.

He was rubbing the back of his head with the cutest face ever. He was slightly sweaty from running somewhere, but that gave him a glow when the sunlight landed on him. His pink hair, yes it was pink, was slightly ruffled from the run which was sooo adorable. When he looked at me, I think he was scowling, but it was just cute to me. Then, I think he realized who he was "scowling" at. I was known to beat up people who got me upset.

He finally stuttered out, "Oh…. S..sorry." The face he made was so adorable. With his hand still behind his head he gave such a fake smile, it hurt.

I don't know how long I sat that looking like the biggest idiot ever, just staring at the boy in front of me. At some point he had moved to where there were only a few inches between our faces. When I finally noticed my groin was starting to feel hot, in such a bad way.

I stood up quickly not looking at him, and ran away with my whole face beat red. I think I looked back to see a dumbstruck boy, with a look of….. no I couldn't be, I swear I saw disappointment on his face.

I skipped my next classes just to calm down from my meeting with the strange boy.

* * *

**Shima's Ova**

_Idiot! _ _What were you thinking? Getting that close to someone you don't even know. He could have been your first friend, besides Ryuji or Konekomaru, but you probable scared him off._ I thought bitterly. I wonder why he stared at me like that. Eh, it was probably nothing. Anyway, I need to get to class. That's right today is my first exorcist class. I can't wait to meet my classmates.

As I was looking for a door to use the key the principle gave me, I ran into Ryuji and of course Konekomaru was right behind him. I have seen them in forever, and I haven't even kept in touch. It kinda felt awkward.

"Hey Ryuji. Hi Konekomaru." I said with a quirky smile. I must have looked stupid because Ryuji just stared at me. _What's with the people here staring at me?_

I crossed my arms and glared at him. That must have triggered something, because he started bursting out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's with that face it's hilarious?!" He said before going into yet another laughing fit. Like always his laughter is contagious and soon all three of us were laughing our heads off.

"He..hey Bon, where is a door cause I got this key," shows Bon the key. "And I don't know where any doors are. I'm gonna be late for my exorcism class." I said still giggling a little.

Bon being Bon invited me to tag along with him and Konekomaru. And I being me agreed. It was fun walking around with my friends looking for a door that would help take us to our exorcist class. Finally we made it to a large door that stood about 10 feet off the ground and with a length of 6 feet; this had to be the largest door I had ever seen in my life.

I put the key in and unlocked the door. I opened it to find a long hallway that was lit by candles along the walls. Just the sight of the hallway was amazing. Then we started walking to our class, I couldn't hold my excitement. "I wonder if there are any cute girls in our class." I wondered aloud without meaning to.

Bon just laughed at that, and then he looked serious and turned to me. "Shima." He said with such a serious face that it scared me. "There's this guy named Rin Okumura. Whatever you do, don't hang out with him." When I gave him a curious and asking face he sighed and said, "He may act and seem really nice, he is Satan's son. So, I beg you don't talk to him."

Still not understanding I went into the classroom and noticed that everyone was on one side of the room. There were 3 other students in the class besides Bon, Konekomaru, and I. Two were girls, one had purple pigtails and a blank expression, while the other had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a komoto. When she looked this way she gave a huge smile. The other kid was a boy and he was holding a puppet and just opening and closing the mouth.

When class started I noticed that we were missing someone. I was told that there were six other people in my class, but I only saw five. I introduced myself and sat down on the other side of the room where no one was sitting. Everyone gasped and that's when the class door opened and the boy I ran into earlier, literately, walked in. He glanced around not caring until he saw me. He stopped slouching, and stared at me wide eyed. That only lasted about 30 seconds then he went back to glaring around. Was this Rin, the person, wait demon, Bon told me about? I was still in shock from sharing an exorcist class with him when he sat next to me.

"Hey, my name is Rin Okumura." He said without even looking at me. He showed no expression, but I wouldn't either if everyone treated me like that. I finally replied, "Hi I'm Shima Renzo. It's nice to meet you." I said with my hand extended wanting to shake his. Wait, what, I _wanted_ to shake his hand?

He took my hand and shook it firmly, while saying, "Ya. It's nice to meet you too." I think that's when I first noticed him smiling. It was nice, he should smile more often.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I said it was a Rin ova but I felt like you should see hoe Shima feels and what happened when he first came to the class. So ya that was it, and if anyone has more advice I'm open to suggestions.**

**I really enjoyed making this chapter. Writing it made me feel happy. Well, until next time… Peace. ****J**


End file.
